dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Black/Gallery
Manga 1479710061777.png|Goku Black drinking tea 89a3b82e9584a1fcb153519ea318a3610f9c8661_hq.jpg|Goku Black transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé Black_and_Zamasu_split.png|Black and Future Zamasu are split in half by Trunks as they defuse Black's_immortality.png|Black is stabbed through by Trunks Present_Fused_Zamasu.png|Goku Black transformed into Fused Zamasu blackvsvegetamanga.png||Goku Black vs Vegeta blackssj.jpg|Goku Black in Super Saiyan form SS_Goku_Black.png|Goku Black as Super Saiyan in a colored panel gokublackmanga1.jpg dcblrk5-ca23c963-b278-4cc1-8fa0-e7fc2d4778eb.png|Goku Black and Future Zamasu gokublackmanga2.JPG gokublackmanga3.JPG gokublackmanga4.JPG gokublackmanga5.JPG gokublackmanga6.JPG gokublackmanga7.JPG gokublackmanga8.JPG gokublackmanga9.JPG gokublackmanga10.JPG gokublackmanga11.JPG gokublackmanga12.JPG gokublackmanga13.JPG gokublackmanga14.JPG gokublackmanga15.JPG gokublackmanga16.JPG|Goku Black vs Vegeta gokublackmanga17.JPG gokublackmanga18.JPG gokublackmanga19.JPG gokublackmanga20.JPG gokublackmanga21.JPG gokublackmanga22.JPG gokublackmanga23.JPG gokublackmanga24.JPG gokublackmanga25.JPG gokublackmanga26.JPG gokublackmanga27.JPG gokublackmanga28.JPG gokublackmanga30.JPG gokublackmanga29.JPG gokublackmanga31.JPG|Goku Black vs Vegeta gokublackmanga32.JPG gokublackmanga33.JPG|Goku Black and Future Zamas gokublackmanga34.JPG gokublackmanga35.JPG gokublackmanga36.JPG gokublackmanga37.JPG gokublackmanga38.JPG|Goku Black vs Vegeta gokublackmanga39.JPG gokublackmanga40.JPG gokublackmanga41.JPG gokublackmanga42.JPG gokublackmanga43.JPG|Goku Black and Future Zamas gokublackmanga44.JPG gokublackmanga45.JPG|Goku Black vs Future Trunks gokublackmanga46.JPG gokublackmanga47.JPG gokublackmanga48.JPG gokublackmanga49.JPG gokublackmanga50.JPG gokublackmanga51.JPG gokublackmanga52.JPG gokublackmanga53.JPG gokublackmanga54.JPG gokublackmanga55.JPG gokublackmanga56.JPG gokublackmanga57.JPG gokublackmanga58.JPG gokublackmanga59.JPG gokublackmanga60.JPG gokublackmanga61.JPG gokublackmanga62.JPG gokublackmanga63.JPG gokublackmanga64.JPG gokublackmanga65.JPG gokublackmanga66.JPG gokublackmanga67.JPG gokublackmanga68.JPG gokublackmanga69.JPG gokublackmanga70.JPG gokublackmanga71.JPG gokublackmanga72.JPG gokublackmanga73.JPG gokublackmanga74.JPG gokublackmanga75.JPG gokublackmanga76.JPG gokublackmanga77.JPG gokublackmanga78.JPG|Goku Black kill Gowasu gokublackmanga79.JPG gokublackmanga80.JPG gokublackmanga81.JPG gokublackmanga82.JPG gokublackmanga83.JPG gokublackmanga84.JPG gokublackmanga85.JPG gokublackmanga86.JPG gokublackmanga87.JPG gokublackmanga88.JPG gokublackmanga89.JPG gokublackmanga90.JPG gokublackmanga91.JPG gokublackmanga92.JPG gokublackmanga93.JPG gokublackmanga94.JPG gokublackmanga95.JPG gokublackmanga96.JPG gokublackmanga97.JPG gokublackmanga98.JPG gokublackmanga99.JPG gokublackmanga100.JPG gokublackmanga101.JPG gokublackmanga102.JPG gokublackmanga103.JPG gokublackmanga104.JPG gokublackmanga105.JPG gokublackmanga106.JPG gokublackmanga107.JPG gokublackmanga108.JPG gokublackmanga109.JPG gokublackmanga110.JPG gokublackmanga111.JPG gokublackmanga112.JPG gokublackmanga113.JPG gokublackmanga114.JPG gokublackmanga115.JPG gokublackmanga116.JPG Anime Dragon Ball Super Goku_black_new.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-47-207.jpg|Goku Black talking to Future Trunks Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-47-208.jpg|Goku Black looking down at Future Trunks Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-102.jpg|Goku Black tries to locate Future Trunks Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-103.jpg|Goku Black trying to locate Future Trunks black-goku_e269.jpg Dragon-ball-super-goku-black-arrives.jpg goku-black-Arrives.jpg|Black arrives in the past Dark aura.jpg|Goku Black displays his dark aura Maxresdefault.jpg LearnMoreGoku.png|Black wants to know more about Goku BlackSSR.png|Black's Super Saiyan Rosé transformation Black-Goku-hd-wallpaper-dragon-ball-super-backgrounds-03.jpg "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 21.png|Goku Black during his fight against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 22.png|Goku Black stabs Vegeta vlcsnap-2016-09-07-13h26m36s671-1.jpg "Future" Trunks Saga Ep59 4.png|Goku Black discussing the Project Zero Mortals lkcudp6lwz5qdobjtcct.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep59 6.png|Goku Black shows his Super Saiyan Rosé to Future Zamasu "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 26.png|Goku Black with Zamasu seeing Goku, Vegeta and Trunks approaching "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 1.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 14.png|Goku Black moments after switching bodies with Goku Zamasu with Goku body.png Cq5_8cxVIAA767X.jpg|Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black looking down at Goku Goku_Black_Face.png Potara_Goku_Black_(Zamasu).png Black_identity_revealed.png|Black reveals his identity Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-56.jpg Gblacyo.png|Goku Black and Future Zamasu in a brief comic scene Black_Smile.jpg Goku_Black_Pose.png Films Resurrection ‘F’ GokuBlackRoF.png GB_2.jpg|Goku Black spots Future Trunks GB_3.jpg|Goku Black in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Future Trunks Special Edition GB_4.jpg|Goku Black about to shoot a ki blast at Trunks Openings/Endings/Trailers 13412121_1221062011246738_2776229211979264797_o.jpg|Goku Black in the Dragon Ball Super opening Dragon Ball Super - Future Trunks Arc Main Cast DragonTeam.png gock.png|Goku Black in a special trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes GokuBlackDBH.png|Black in the God Mission 9 trailer Video Games Goku Black XV2 Scan.png|Goku Black Xenoverse 2 Scan blackxenoverse2.png|Black kills Future Trunks in Xenoverse 2 DBXenoverse2-Black Supervillan Mode.png|Goku Black in Xenoverse 2. Ultimate Evil.png|Goku Black transforming in a Xenoverse 2 cutscene. Godly might.png Goku Black FighterZ.png|Goku Black in FighterZ GokuBlackPose.jpg|Victory pose in Dragon Ball Legends Cards Goku_Black_DBH_Card.jpg|Goku Black card for Dragon Ball Heroes GokuBlackArtCard.jpg|Goku Black card for Dragon Ball Legends Artwork Pc_kv3_back.jpg|Goku Black artwork for Dragon Ball Super Goku Black Toriyama Art.jpg|Goku Black art|link=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fc/7d/13/fc7d131b1e8792a1a612b990c5feff9e.jpg Merchandise Bandai Tamashii Nations S.H. Figuarts Goku Black (1).jpg|Bandai Tamashii Nations S.H. Figuarts Goku Black Bandai Tamashii Nations S.H. Figuarts Goku Black (2).jpg|Bandai Tamashii Nations S.H. Figuarts Goku Black Future Mai figure World Collectable Figures Vol 6 WCF.jpg|Goku Black figure World Collectable Figures Vol 6 WCF Category:Galleries